<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its cub. by JustAnotherFool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303775">Its cub.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFool/pseuds/JustAnotherFool'>JustAnotherFool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because they were great, Bill goes from neglected to overprotected, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Force-Feeding, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Halloween gift to a complete stranger, I'm stealing some of the prompt's tags, Not Billwise, Parentwise, Prompt Fill, do not underestimate the possessiveness of an eldritch monstrosity trying to parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFool/pseuds/JustAnotherFool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gets adopted by an eldritch abomination. Whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough &amp; Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its cub.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTree751/gifts">OliveTree751</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fill for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939296?view_adult=true">this prompt.</a></p><p>It's a great one! Hope I did it justice!</p><p>Oh, and its not shippy. I just marked as such because 1) It was in the original prompt and 2) there's a scene in which Pennywise licks Bill and it's better safe than sorry. So, if you're here for it, you should look in another place. </p><p>Happy Halloween! (If you're reading it on Halloween)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Just leave us be. I’ll take him, <em>only</em> him,” Pennywise offered, Its claws holding Bill firm in place, “And then I’ll rest and you will all live to grow and thrive and lead <em>happy</em> lives until old age takes you back to the weeds,” It knew that, without their leader, they would crumble.</p><p>            “Leave,” Bill pleaded, much to Pennywise’s delight. This boy was always playing the hero, “I’m s-so sorry,” He stammered. “Go.”</p><p>            And so they did. Following their leader’s orders until the end. One by one, they turned their backs and left, some mumbling profanities and others with tears in their eyes. Even the girl ended up hanging her head and fleeing. Maybe she wasn’t that brave after all.</p><p>            Never mind. Now the Loser’s had gave up and It had Bill to do as It pleases. Pennywise could smell his fear, it was faint, but delicious nonetheless. And now that the boy was all by himself, his fear should grow and grow. A perfect meal.</p><p>            “Scared, Billy boy?” It taunted him, claws digging deeper into his clothes.</p><p>            “S-s-screw you,” He spat. It didn’t matter, the fear would subdue him soon enough. Pennywise grinned widely and dragged Bill deeper into the sewers.</p><p>           </p>
<hr/><p>            Ok, maybe Pennywise underestimated the kid’s stubbornness, It admitted Its mistake. Bill had been down there for almost two days now and didn’t show any signs of giving up. He had shouted, cursed, tried to escape numerous times and only slept when his legs couldn’t stand his own weight and his eyes couldn’t remain open. The kid surely had some fight in him.</p><p>            “Still on that, Little Buddy?” Pennywise mocked Bill’s latest attempt to escape. He managed to wander for quite a while before slipping on sewage and twisting his ankle. It must’ve hurt, yet Bill didn’t yell or cry. Such a big boy.</p><p>            Pennywise wasn’t particularly concerned with Bill trying to flee. The sewers were a maze down here and, even if he managed to find the right path, the clown was always watching. Nothing could move through Its lair without It knowing after all.</p><p>            Bill didn’t say anything. So prideful. He just tended to his injured ankle and braced himself to be captured again. It was almost like a game: Bill would run away, Pennywise would get him back to Its lair. Usually, the kid would resist, cuss, kick and throw his hands, but this time he went still as soon as the clown scooped him up. Probably to avoid any further strain on his ankle. Humans always sought to avoid pain, It mused.</p><p>            “Now, you should be more careful, Billy,” Pennywise faked a concerned tone, his amusement seeping through it, “You could have broken a leg or something. Humans are so frail.” To prove Its point, It pressed Its claws on the swelling flesh of Bills ankle, making him whimper quietly.</p><p>            “G-g-get lost,” Bill all but spat, “Like you care. Y-you’ll just eat me anyway.”</p><p>            Oh, the kid thought he knew it all. Sure, Pennywise fully intended to eat him, but there was no hurry. Maybe It could even drop the idea. Bill wasn’t afraid enough to the flavour be worth it anyway, and he was so much entertaining alive. Yes, perhaps It should spare the last Denbrough kid.</p><p>            It’d be such a waste to eat the only one brave enough to face It, wouldn’t it? The clown stared at the child in Its arms, defiant eyes despite the pain and fear, and thought that it might be funny to keep him.</p><p>           </p>
<hr/><p>            Without the Loser’s interference, Pennywise was free to prey on as many children as It pleased. Usually, It left Bill to wander aimlessly while It ate, but now Bill was crippling and Pennywise knew he would insist on his futile escape plans. Now, It couldn’t just let the boy go and hurt himself further after It decided to keep him. So It had to take Bill with It.</p><p>            “Go away!” Bill dodged Its first attempt at picking him up. He was exhausted, hungry and in pain, but he’d be damned if he stopped fighting back.</p><p>            “Now, Little Buddy,” Pennywise’s smile grew feral, “No time for your tantrums. I’m getting <em>hungry</em>, and you wouldn’t want to see me hungry, would you?” Before Bill had the chance to reply, It snatched him up by the collar. With Its <em>teeth</em>.</p><p>            “Ugh, L-let go,” Bill tried to say, but the collar of his shirt was pulled against his throat and cut him off. Pennywise grew in size and carried Bill with him through the sewers, his oversized limbs covering fast the distance between Its lair and Derry’s storm drains.</p><p>            Bill squirmed a lot, but Pennywise didn’t mind. It was too hungry to deal with the brat.</p><p>           </p>
<hr/><p>            “Isn’t it better, Billy?” It asked, Its stomach full and a grin on Its bloodied lips. Bill didn’t answer, of course, since Pennywise had Its hand on his mouth, muffling any sound he made.</p><p>             The kid tried to shout and alert Pennywise’s soon-to-be snack, so It had to shut him up. Always the hero… It was usually amusing, but really got on Pennywise’s nerves when It was hungry.</p><p>            “We should head back now. We don’t need you getting <em>funny</em> ideas and trying to escape,” It got Bill’s collar between Its teeth again. Bill made a protesting noise.</p><p>            The pest could try to flee as much as he wanted once they were back at Its lair, but it’d be dangerous to let Bill move freely so close to the town.</p><p>           </p>
<hr/><p>            Once Pennywise dropped Bill on the depths of the sewers, the boy went into a coughing fit before standing up awkwardly on his feet and looking the clown dead in the eye.</p><p>            “Stop carrying me around like that!” He demanded, “You’ll end up choking me to d-death,” He massaged his sore throat. Why was It even bothering to carry him around? Shouldn’t he be dead by now? “Why didn’t you j-just eat <em>me</em> instead of…?” Bill couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.</p><p>            Bill couldn’t see the poor child Pennywise chose as a victim, but he could hear everything. Even got a glimpse or two through the storm drain. He tried to warn the kid to just run away fast, but Its hand prevented him from saying anything. Then there was a brief scream, Pennywise’s mouth and teeth grew and dragged a small quivering body onto the sewer. There was a wet, crunchy sound as It munched on flesh and bones, splattering blood everywhere in the process. What an awful way to go.</p><p>            “Oooh, jealous, are we?” Pennywise mocked him, “If I wanted to eat you, I’d have eaten you, Billy,” It assured him, eyes gleaming. Bill felt a chill down his spine.</p><p>            “Then w-what are y—,” He was cut off by his own growling stomach. Bill thought the nauseating smell of the sewers would prevent him from feeling hungry ever again, but it seems that a couple of days with no food made his body reconsider it. He was getting used to the disgusting odour anyway.</p><p>            Its eyes stared at him for a moment too long. Wide-open and unblinking. It made Bill uncomfortable, but he put on a brave face.</p><p>            That is, until Pennywise shoved Its hand into Its own mouth deeper and deeper. Then it came back covered in thick saliva and holding a piece of undigested meat. Bill felt bile rising up his throat and, if not for his empty stomach, he’d have vomited.</p><p>            “Eat,” The clown shoved the slimy piece of meat on Bill’s face. It had no empathy whatsoever with human beings, that’s true, but It didn’t want Bill to starve either. Pennywise could be a monster, but It believed starvation was the worst thing any sentient critter could experience. Feeling the hunger grow so strong that one’s own body starts to slowly digest itself. Withering away and being unable to do anything about it. It was the worst fate anyone could face.</p><p>            “Ew, no,” Bill turned his face away, “I’d rather starve to death,” He said much to Pennywise’s dismay. The petulant brat, how he had the nerve!</p><p>            “<em>Eat</em>,” It commanded, forcing Bill’s jaw open with claw-like fingers and shoving the food in his mouth, “Now swallow,” It forced Bill’s head up until the slimy, saliva-covered meat slid down his throat.</p><p>            Bill’s eyes got wet and his face reddened with humiliation. His stomach revolved and there was an odd, unpleasant flavour on his tongue. He bent his body forward, hands pressed on his stomach, and dry-heaved while failing to throw anything up. Still, Bill didn’t cry. He wouldn’t give the clown this satisfaction.</p><p>            “<em>I</em> decide how and when you die, Little Buddy,” Pennywise said, a smile on Its lips “Don’t forget it.”</p><p>            Bill thought that maybe dying wasn’t the worst option after all.</p><p>           </p>
<hr/><p>            The next days, Pennywise remembered to save some food for Bill instead of just eating it all by Itself. The kid should be grateful, the clown mused, that It even bothered to bring him fresh food. But no, the brat was as unappreciative as ever.</p><p>            Bill’s ankle got somewhat better. He resisted the urge to try and flee every time he was by himself. The only reason Pennywise stopped dragging him along in the first place was that the flesh on his ankle got so swollen and tender that he could barely put any weight on it. There was no way he’d even walk two meters on that slippery floor.</p><p>            Waiting was the worst part. Just being there and doing nothing while It preyed on some innocent child. The mere thought made Bill sick. But the sooner he recovered, the sooner he could escape this hellhole. That’s what kept him going. What gave him strength to bear Its sneers and Its idea of what a meal should be.</p><p>            Actually, no, scratch it. Eating was the worst part. Having raw meat forced into his mouth and having to swallow it. Watching the clown’s sadistic grin while It force fed him what was once a child. He’d feel nauseous and guilty afterwards, but his stomach stopped turning and stirring.  As if it got used to the raw, disgusting meal and just accepted the fullness it gave him. It made Bill even sicker.</p><p>            “You’re so dirty,” Pennywise told him one day, out of nowhere, “There’s so much dry blood on you,” It scoffed, as if It wasn’t the culprit in the first place. As if It wasn’t the one who splattered blood all over Bill’s clothes while eating nor the one who shoved bloody organs on Bill’s face.</p><p>            “Well, th-there’s no way of taking a shower here,” Bill said sarcastic, “Unless you’re gonna let me out to bath, that’s it,” His defiant tone bothered It.</p><p>            “Who said anything about showers?” It sneered and, before Bill could react, held the boy in place and stuck Its long, slimy tongue out.</p><p>            Bill squirmed and tossed, but Its grip was firm. Pennywise licked his neck and slid Its tongue on his face. Bill held his breathe when Its tongue pressed too close to his nose. Disgusting. Then it slid to his arms, leaving a glossy track behind, and found its way into his shirt. Bill froze as Its tongue went further on his torso, bordering the waistband of his pants. Then entering it.</p><p>            “Stop it!” He tried to free himself from Its grip to no avail, “Stop!”</p><p>            Pennywise ignored the pleas. What was all this fuss about anyway? It’s not like It was tasting the brat or something, just cleaning him up. Once every millimetre of Bill’s skin was licked clean, It let him go.</p><p>            “See? It was not that bad,” It said, “You still need new clothes though.”</p><p>            “I’m not a damn kitten,” Bill replied, brushing off the residual saliva on his skin, “You can’t just lick me and carry me by the neck!” His face was red from both frustration and shame.</p><p>            “Maybe I should’ve gotten a cat,” Pennywise shrugged, an unapologetic grin on Its lips, Bill looked offended. Good. Truth be told, a cat would be no fun. Animals didn’t like It anyway, they had sharper instincts than humans did. They always knew a predator when they saw one.</p><p>            But maybe Pennywise could reconsider snatching Bill up by the nape of the neck. It wouldn’t want the brat to accidentally suffocate to death. So frail. Even kittens could handle it.</p><p>           </p>
<hr/><p>            When Bill’s ankle got good enough for him to put weight on it, Pennywise went back to dragging him around while hunting. Even if the sewers were a maze, the kid was smart and It wasn’t taking any chances.</p><p>            The first time it happened, Bill braced himself to be lifted up by his collar. So it was quite a surprise when Its mouth grew and stretched in unnatural, disturbing proportions along with Its body. Then the clown lifted Bill up with Its fingers and threw him in Its open mouth.</p><p>            <em>Great, that’s how I die</em>, Bill thought as Its teeth got closer.</p><p>            Except that he didn’t. There were no deadlights on the end of Its throat and Its tongue kept him away from Its rows of teeth. Bill couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed at first, but then he shook his head and reminded himself that there was still hope. As long as he was alive, he could escape, so he should be relieved by not dying horribly. Yeah. He would escape and kill It by himself, without putting the Losers or anyone in danger.</p><p>            But for now…</p><p>            “Why are you carrying me <em>in your mouth?</em>” He yelled, his voice echoed in Its throat like it was a cave.</p><p>            Pennywise was glad It wasn’t bound by the laws of physics. It’d be hard to speak without moving Its mouth otherwise.</p><p>            “I thought you didn’t want to be carried by the neck,” Came the mockingly reply, directly from Its stomach.</p><p>            It happened three or four times more before Bill grew sick of being shoved into Its moist, gross mouth. He hated the soft, slimy tongue beneath his feet, the rows of big, sharp teeth that formed a misshaped cage and the occasional warm wind that came through Its throat.</p><p>            “I’m not an alligator either!” He snapped, “I’m human! A human child. If you’re going to keep me, you have to treat me like that!” Bill didn’t expect to be stuck with It his whole life, but he wanted to be treated accordingly until he managed to flee.</p><p>            Pennywise rolled his eyes. The brat complained when he was carried by his neck, then kept complaining when he was carried in Its jaws, it was getting old. Still, the clown didn’t even consider eating him. No, Billy boy wasn’t for consumption anymore. He was too entertaining for that. Besides, he grew so used to living with Pennywise that any residual fear wouldn’t be enough to season his flesh.</p><p>            So the boy wanted to be treated like a human child? Fine, it could be arranged. It knew quite a bit about human children after all, so it’d be a funny challenge.</p><p>            “I’ve got you, Little Buddy,” It promised with some twisted enthusiasm. Bill got the feeling he’d regret it.</p>
<hr/><p>            Pennywise made his research. He waited and observed like any good predator, but this time he was not preparing a trap, but learning. Human cubs demanded a lot of attention and hurt themselves easily. The youngest they were, the most the parents catered to their needs. Interesting. It assumed it was because the smaller ones were the most fragile and dependent.</p><p>            The parents could feed them whatever they pleased (but not whenever they wanted, the children would scream when hungry), dress them up with whatever clothes they chose and got to decide bedtime and carry them around. No complaining or obnoxious remarks. As long as they were fed, clean and dressed, the children seemed content enough.</p><p>            It was perfect.</p><p>            Bill wanted to be a human child? So be it. Pennywise was looking forward to playing the role of the parent and making every and all decisions on Bill’s behalf.</p>
<hr/><p>            Bill woke up in a cage.</p><p>            At least he thought it was a cage at first. But then he stood up and looked closer, it was not metal, but wood, and the bottom of the cage was filled with old pillows and blood-stained plushies.</p><p>            “Oh, you woke up,” It cooed, “Like your new bed?”</p><p>            It was more an oversized crib than a bed. Bill tried to reach the top of the wooden bars, but they were too tall and too smooth to offer any leverage. He was stuck for now. To make things worse, the clothes he was wearing were not his own. Actually, they looked like a patched-up, mismatched onesie. Bill decide to ignore it by now, his cheeks red at having his legs exposed.</p><p>            “W-what’s this all about?” He gestured to his surroundings, trying to conceal how uneasy it made him.</p><p>            “You don’t like it, Little Buddy? That’s a human child’s bed and human child’s clothes. All for you,” It grinned, “No more carrying you in my jaws or licking you clean, just like you asked.”</p><p>            “I’m thirteen,” Bill exclaimed, “I’m not a baby.”</p><p>            “Do you know how old I am, Billy?” Pennywise asked, “Thirteen years old to me is barely above a newborn. And, since <em>I</em> am the parent, I get to decide it.”</p><p>            “You’re not my mom!”</p><p>            “Oh, you’re so cute blabbering nonsense. It’s a pity that cubs don’t get to have a say in the matter,”</p>
<hr/><p>            Pennywise went hunting for Itself and Its cub and left Bill alone in the oversized crib. Maybe that would stop his silly escape plans.</p><p>            Meanwhile, Bill was trying to climb the smooth wooden bars. He had lost some weight because of the meat-only diet, but not enough to fit through the gaps. If only he could find some leverage. Anything. He even tried to pile up the pillows and plushies, but it was not enough to get him out of that cage.</p><p>            “Oh, seems like you’ve been busy,” It mocked when It came back. Bill hated the high-pitched tone It’d adopted to talk to him, like a parent entertaining a child, “I bet you’re hungry.”</p><p>            “Screw you,”</p><p>            “Aw, blabbering again,” It picked Bill up with enlarged hands, “Cubs get so fussy when hungry,” Bill tried to claw his way out, but Its skin was thick.</p><p>            Then Pennywise drew a baby bottle to his lips, a placid smile on Its face.</p><p>            “Now, drink,” The clown forced the tip into Bill’s mouth. The liquid within it was far too red to be milk, but didn’t taste exactly like blood either. It was like an awful mix of blood and mashed up organs (He hated that he knew what organs tasted like now). Bill bit the tip of the bottle hard to stop the flow. Pennywise frowned.</p><p>            “Oh, so you’re a biter,” It looked oddly proud, “Isn’t it a funny surprise? But I think we’ll have to postpone meal time,” He shoved Bill back in the crib.</p><p>            “When I get out, you’re dead!” Bill promised, wiping some of the disgusting liquid that spilt on his chin. It was so humiliating. The clown had to pay.</p><p>            But he had to flee first. That damn wooden cage couldn’t be insuperable.</p><p>            “Sure thing, Little Buddy,” It chucked, pleased with Its own work.</p><p>            Pennywise had built the crib overnight, but it turned out pretty good. Smooth and sturdy. It’s a good thing that it kept all that plushies and toys from Its previous preys. And the clothes too. It was hard to find not-bloodied ones, but once he found them, it was easy to cut and sew to make a good enough onesie Bill’s size.</p><p>            For now, It stared at the slight damaged bottle’s nipple. It was surprising how humans managed to make-do with such tiny, blunt teeth. Kinda adorable. It supposed It could pull Bill’s teeth out and let him toothless just like an infant, but decided against it. Pennywise liked the teeth. Its own species was already born with them, and, since Bill was Its cub, it was just right to let him keep them. A cub that doesn’t bite is wrong.</p>
<hr/><p>            Bill walked back and forth in the crib. He was not strong enough to climb, nor thin enough to squeeze through the bars, and none of the stupid plushies and pillows helped either. He tried to find a weak spot, a loose bar, a crack on the wood, anything, but there was nothing. Nothing to work with.</p><p><em>            I need a plan,</em> Bill thought. Easier said than done.</p><p>            He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had to think, not to focus on an uncomfortably full bladder. It’d pass if he ignored it. At least he hoped so. Bill thought that going in the sewage was bad enough, he had little privacy and had to be careful not to spill that dirty, disgusting water on himself, but being stuck here was worse. Now he had no privacy whatsoever and, unless he was planning to urinate on the pillows or through the narrow gaps, no way to help himself.</p><p>            Meanwhile, It was reading a book. A biology book. Its stomach was already full and there was no reason to lurk in the surface. Good thing It stopped in the library before heading back home. Pennywise also saw that Mike kid there, but didn’t bother to reveal Itself. The kid was broken enough as it was.</p><p>            All Losers were. It kept an eye on them to make sure they wouldn’t become a problem, but it seemed unlikely. They had dispersed without a leader. Eddie barely left home anymore, much to his mother’s delight, and clung to his placebos like a lifeline. Stan was stuck between denial and sorrow, one part of him trying to convince himself that it was all mass hysteria and the other telling him that it was real and he was at fault. He still liked to watch the birds though, almost like an escape route.</p><p>            Beverly was the most worrisome one, but even she gave up eventually. Sure, the girl was fierce, but how could she save Bill when she couldn’t even save herself from her father? About Richie and Ben, well, there wasn’t much to say. They were alone. No one else to befriend the fat kid or listen to the weirdo who would never shut up. There were no Losers anymore, just scared, pathetic and lonely children. Who would forget and suppress memories and grow up into mediocre adults.</p><p>            Pennywise liked it that way.</p>
<hr/><p>            “I-I need to go,” Bill shouted to get the clown’s attention, his face red and his eyes cast down, “<em>Now</em>.”</p><p>            “Go to where, Little Buddy?” Pennywise put the book aside (It had already read all It needed) and looked at him. At first It thought the boy had ran out of escape ideas and was just yelling his frustration out; then he saw how he was forcing his legs together, hands over his crotch and standing uneasy on his feet. Oh.</p><p>            “J-just give me a few minutes,” Bill pleaded, the pressure in his bladder was too much to ignore, “I won’t run,”</p><p>            “Don’t worry, I have exactly what you need,” It grinned from ear to ear and got the boy out of the huge crib.</p><p>            Bill was relieved for a second, but It didn’t let go of him. Instead, Pennywise showed him a pack of diapers. Bill’s eyes widened and, if every move didn’t risk him peeing himself, he would have struggled and tried to flee.</p><p>            “I’m not a baby!” He yelled, his hands trying to keep the sewn-together onesie in place while the clown worked on unbuttoning it.</p><p>            “You’re not an animal either,” It teased, “So you can’t just use the sewage. Didn’t you want to the treated like a human, Billy? Now stay still,” It managed to get Bill’s hands out of the way, exposing his naked skin.</p><p>            Bill felt his cheeks burning in shame as It lifted his legs and diapered him, then applied some baby powder. It felt soft against his skin, but wrong. Foreign. In a bad way. Bill didn’t have much time to dwell on it though, since Pennywise put him back in that wooden prison.</p><p>            “Now you can do whatever you need while I prepare your dinner,” It said excited, Bill imagined it would be worse than the organs bottle.</p><p>            Bill was left alone, diapered, humiliated and desperate for relief. He didn’t want to actually use the diaper, he would never stoop that low! Except that his bladder was begging to be emptied, his legs were shaking with the effort of holding it all in and, even if he managed to get off the diaper without accidents, his only other option would be the floor.</p><p>            Bill’s body made the decision for him, sick of waiting for him to make up his mind. His muscles relaxed, his legs gave out and suddenly he was on the floor, urine flowing to his diaper, that got firmer between his legs. The worst part is that he felt so damn relieved.</p>
<hr/><p>            Bill tried getting the diaper off once his bladder was empty, but the mismatched buttons were harder to open than he thought. He was a teenager boy, not a baby, he should be able to unbutton his own clothes! But the holes seems so small and the buttons so big. How did It even manage to unbutton that thing?</p><p>            Bill hated the creaking noise the diaper made with his every move, like a constant reminder. And it was so thick and, now that it was wet, so firm that it made his steps awkward. Maybe Pennywise should have devoured him, it’d be less humiliating.</p><p>            “Now, Little Buddy, I’ve got a surprise just for you,” The clown cooed. Great. His surprise dinner was coming.</p><p>            Bill thought it’d be raw meat, human organs, blood or some weird mash-up of all of them, so he was horrified when It stripped Its shirt and displayed Its newly-formed breast. Round and perfectly centred on Its chest.</p><p>            Yeah, breast, singular. Pennywise didn’t really get why humans had two if they just had one cub at a time. Probably because they had a limit of how much they could produce, so they had to take turns between each breast. Anyway, It didn’t see a reason to have two if It could produce as much milk as It pleased with just one.</p><p>            “Did you know that milk is basically filtered blood?” The clown commented, snatching Bill up and cradling him on Its arms, “Got me a while to get how to filter it though, but the pictures in the book really helped. That’s something you don’t get by watching human moms.”</p><p>            Well, It was mostly successful at least. The milk It filtered from Its blood had everything a young cub needed: protein, carbs, sugar, fat, minerals, water. And probably some otherworldly substances as well, since it was Pennywise’s blood, but nothing that would harm the cub. Maybe he’d even grow stronger.</p><p>            “Let go!” Bill shouted so hard his throat hurt, “Not that!”</p><p>            “Aw, the cub’s blabbering again. Guess you’re hungry,” Bill’s pleas fell in deaf ears, “Now open up wide.”</p><p>            It shoved Bill’s face against Its nipple and forced the boy’s mouth open. Bill got a glimpse of the so-called milk before it was forced in his mouth. It had a sick pinkish tone mixed with the white, but seemed overall regular. Just like common milk. If common milk came from eldritch creatures that is.</p><p>            Bill bit hard on the areola, his last resource, but it didn’t stop the flow of milk invading his mouth. It chuckled at his desperate attempt, but biting was a sign of a healthy pup (at least for Its species), so he was somehow content. It’s not like Bill’s blunt teeth could pierce Its skin, so the boy could bite as much as he pleased.</p><p>            The thing Bill hated the most was that it started feeling nice. As disgusted as he felt with himself, that was the first time he had something warm to consume that wasn’t a fresh dead body. The first time he didn’t have to drink blood and eat raw meat. And the first time his meal didn’t consist of basically protein and maybe some fat. His body desperately needed carbs and energy and Its milk tasted sweet.</p><p>            Bill hated himself for it, but he stopped struggling and allowed the sweet, warm milk to flow through his mouth and fill his stomach.</p><p>            “See? You were hungry,” It said, almost sympathetic, and reached to feel Bill’s diaper through the clothes’ fabric, “And you used your diaper like a good boy. I’ll change it tomorrow. It’s an overnight one, so it can take quite a bit,”</p><p>            Bill wanted to argue, to defend his honour, to do anything, but his mouth was too full for talking and Its grip was too firm for squirming. After he was fed, Its breast shrunk and got absorbed back in Its chest. Pennywise started rocking him in his arms, forcing Bill’s head against his torso and muttering something that sounded like a lullaby made in hell. All sounds wrong and inhuman, but oddly soothing.</p><p><em>            I won’t sleep,</em> Bill thought. He wasn’t  a baby. It couldn’t just breastfeed him and expect him to doze off. Still, he had to muffle a yawn. He spent so long half-starved and sleeping on the dirty, cold floor that now, with a full stomach and Its warmth around him, he had to fight his own exhausted body. He could hear Pennywise’s heartbeat as It lightly rocked him and, soon, the rhythmic sound mixed with the weird lullaby made his eyelids heavier and heavier.</p><p>            It smiled to Itself and gently put Its cub onto the blood-stained plushies, in the crib. Sure, it was funny to see Billy helpless and humiliated, but there was also something good about caring for a cub. Pennywise’s species didn’t mate for life (sometimes didn’t mate at all) and Its hatchlings needed little to no parental care. It was nice caring for something that depended on It and It alone.</p>
<hr/><p>            Bill hated himself. He hated that he fell asleep on Its lap, hated that he ate from Its breast, hated that he was getting used to the creaking sound of diapers and hated how he couldn’t remember some details of his friends’ faces. How long until he forgot it all? Until he surrendered to It? He had to get out.</p><p>            His fleeing plans didn’t really progress. Now he was strong enough to start climbing the crib’s bars, but Pennywise just cooed at him for being “a playful cub” and never seemed concerned at all. If he got to far, It just put him back in the crib. Bill’s face didn’t even get red anymore when he had to squat and use the diaper or when he had It’s breast shoved into his mouth.</p><p>            He had to flee. He knew it. Still, his escape plans seemed more wishful thinking than actual plans now. And what would he return to anyway? Neglectful parents, a rotten town, bullies? Even his friends were better off without him. He just put them in danger.</p><p>            “Meal time, Little Buddy,” It snatched him up and into Its arms, as usual. Bill didn1t struggle, “And then it’ll be time to rest. A long, long rest,” This part got Bill’s attention.</p><p>            He couldn’t be talking about…?</p><p>            The clown fed Bill and held him tight in Its arms. This time, Bill tried to fight back. He couldn’t sleep. Not now. Not his time. It was his last chance to escape this hell.</p><p>            “Now, don’t get so fussy. Maybe some rest will do you some good, and <em>I’m</em> the parent. If I sleep, you do too,” It forced his head against his chest and hummed that weird melody, “And who knows, maybe in 27 years I’ll let you go to solid foods. Or start potty training. Maybe even give you some little siblings,” Bill was appalled by the possibility.</p><p>            Pennywise pondered about laying some eggs next time It woke up, just for the sake of it. The clown could keep the hatchlings from eating Bill, and they wouldn’t be around for long anyway. As soon as they could crawl their way out, they would. Its species wasn’t one for families in the end. But Bill could be Its exception.</p><p>            Its eyes closed and Its breath evened. Bill knew it was his chance to flee. He had to go back to the surface, not sleep for 27 years in Its arms.</p><p>            Bill had to go.</p><p>
  <em>            He had to go.</em>
</p><p>            So why didn’t he manage to crawl out of Its grip? Why did Its calm heartbeat made him drowsy? And why did he still heard that damn melody hummed in his head?</p><p>            Bill had to flee.</p><p><em>            He yawned</em>.</p><p>            It was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>
  <em>            His eyes were so heavy.</em>
</p><p>            It was now or never.</p><p>
  <em>            His limbs felt so numb.</em>
</p><p>            He had friends waiting for him up there.</p><p>
  <em>            They must think he was already dead.</em>
</p><p>            He had to go.</p><p>            But he didn’t.</p><p>            Bill forced his eyes to remain open for as long as he could, but, in the end, sleep claimed him and he nuzzled against Its warm, firm body.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that's it.</p><p>Hope you liked it! I did my best to write them in-character.<br/>Any errors, typos, mistakes, OOCness or any criticism at all, just let me know!<br/>And have a nice day.</p><p>💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>